A conventional fixing device employed for an electrophotographic type image forming device includes a circularly movable tubular fusing belt (tubular member) having an inner peripheral surface defining an internal space, a halogen lamp disposed in the internal space, a plate-shaped pressure support member (nip plate) with which the inner peripheral surface is in sliding contact, and a pressure roller for nipping the fusing belt in cooperation with the nip plate.